Aisha's Choice
by Elstarforever
Summary: It was six years ago, when she left. Now six years later, she came back. But why?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Classes for Elgang**

**Elsword: LK 17**  
**Aisha: EM 16**  
**Rena: GA 17**  
**Raven: BM 18**  
**Eve: CBS 16**  
**Chung: TT 17**  
**Ara: SD 15**  
**Add: LP 17**

_"Guys, I have something to say."  
"Wha- yes Aisha?"  
"I'm- I'm leaving."  
"Leaving?"  
"I'm leaving, the team."  
"Huh why? You've been in the team for years! You were one of the first three!"  
"I can't, I'm sorry. I just can't."  
Then I fled._

**SIX YEARS LATER**  
A teenage girl wakes up at the crack of dawn. Her messy wavy light purple hair falls down a little ways past her shoulders. Grabbing a dark purple cloak, she slips it on and lifts the hood to her face. Heading to the creek she has a drink and a handful of berries. Taking one last look back at the small village below the hill she runs into the forest.

Beyond that small village, the forest, and the woodlands lay a rather large town, and in a particular and rather large house was a red headed teen boy still sleeping.  
"Aisha!" He shouts unexpectedly. He wakes up startled. A knocking sound comes from outside his door and Ara, his girlfriend, comes in.  
"You okay Els?" She smiles gently and heads to the closet.  
"Yeah, yeah..." Elsword replies, hardly paying attention.  
"Well, it's 8 in the morning if you're wondering, and wear these. Rena's cooking." She tosses him his LK promo clothes. She gives him a light kiss to the cheek she exits and closes the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: A for Aisha?

**Elsword's POV**

I put on the LK promo outfit Ara set out and head out into the kitchen. Raven was having coffee with a chocolate donut and reading the newspaper, The Daily El. Add and Eve were arguing about something to do with NASOD tech. Chung was fixing his cannon, but small explosions were coming out of it. Rena and Ara were cooking in the kitchen. The house was so quiet ever since Ai- ever since _she _left. I really missed her. Argh stop, she abandoned us six years before and I'm dating Ara! Shaking the thoughts out of my mind, I asked, "What's breakfast?"  
"Oatmeal for you, waffles and donuts for everybody else except me and Ara. Ara's having porridge and I'm having soup. I feel a bit sick." Rena replies, stirring the porridge. She skillfully passes out the food, silverware, and drinks onto the table, to the correct person, to the correct place in fifteen seconds flat.  
"We don't have many quests today," starts Raven, "but it's a three people quest. So me, Elsword, and er, Ara'll go do them. Rena, go restock our supplies and food and things. We should be moving to Velder soon. Eve, you stay home and help Chung with the exploding cannon. Add you too." Everybody agrees with that so, no complaints.  
Our mission was to explore the nearby forest, there have been signs that a rather large piece of El was in the forest. We entered the clearing, the forest had a strange pale blue glow. The forest seemed deserted, strange.  
"You know when I went to get the quests, she said that every quest except this one was finished." Raven admitted.  
"Why didn't you say this during breakfast?" Rena looked annoyed.  
Raven shrugs. "I forgot. After a few minutes of searching, we found nothing.  
"Should we spilt up?" Rena suggests.  
"Yeah. Rena north, Raven east, and I'll go west?" I reply. Raven nods and we spilt up.  
The blue glow seemed stronger over here, and humid. The ground was wet and nearby was a creek. A tree wasn't too far away with a berry bush on the other side of the creek. A dark purple thing was floating in the creek. Wait, what? I pick up the soggy piece of fabric. On the other side in faded golden letters spelled: _Aisha_. Aisha was here? I dry the piece of fabric the best I can and pocket it. It was the last I had of Aisha. The blue glow was extremely bright near the creek and I cross it. My shoes were soaked and a squishing sound came with every step. A rather large piece of Water El was sticking out of a jagged gray rock. A small piece of parchment was stuck under a pebble next to the El. I pick it up, it read:

_When you go to Velder, go to the grove of trees. At high noon, you will see me._

_- A  
P.S. Don't try to pull out the El. Carry the whole rock._

A for _Aisha_?


	3. Chapter 3: New Powers (and Looks)

_Two days later, the gang is ready to move to Velder. The gang, who had quite a going away party from the villagers, is ready and prepared to move. After all, you can come back sometime in the future right? The gang moves swiftly to Velder, where they settle down to a humble house in the town. Tired, they ditch their bags in their rooms and crash._

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

**Rena's POV**

_Beep, beep, beep_! The daily alarm rings at 8, way earlier than the rest of the gangs'. I press the snooze button groggily. We traveled on foot all the way from Feita to here. Can't we have a lie in?

The clock rings five minutes later. Beep, beep, beep! Annoyed, I punch the snooze button, damaging it, and push it off the nightstand. Oops. I slowly roll off the bed and pick up the alarm. A buzzing sound comes out of it and pale sole curls off it occasionally. Oh well. Chucking it into the trash can, I toss the GA promo clothes on the bed and turn on the sink. Cold water runs out, slowly turning to warm. I'm still half awake, so I accidentally squirt toothpaste on the bathroom mirror. Gross. I brush my teeth, wash my face, take a shower, change out of my white with green leaves pjs, put on the GA promo clothes, make the bed, and go out to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Today is Sunday, so it's the Sunday special. My special pancakes with homemade maple syrup. I stir the batter and pour it gently into the pancake making thing (XD I never made or seen anybody make it, my peeps are not American food fans) and start brewing(?) the coffee. It's a shame I don't have Aisha's scream to wake up the gang, or Eve's app to make her voice loud or soft. Aisha. Left six years ago, reason: no idea. Placing the pancakes on a plate, I set up the table. Should I scream the best I can and wake the gang up or wake them up one by one? Raven enters the room. "Morning Rena." He gives me a light kiss and pours his coffee out into a cup. "Wake up Eve first then tell her to call the rest of them up." He suggests. "The face you make every morning says: should I scream or not?" He explains. I give a thankful nod and go to wake up Eve.

"LAZYPANTS WAKE UP, YOU GOT BREAKFAST AND QUESTS! WE'RE NOT ON VACATION! I REPEAT, NOT A VACATION!" Eve's megaphone app makes her give a defending roar, so if anybody in the house didn't hear, they're crazy.

Chung comes in a while later, grumpy. "Can't ANYONE have a snooze? I mean, we walked all the way from Feita to here."  
"We have breakfast and quests Chung. Come, your breakfast getting cold. You want coffee?" I explain, pointing to a seat.  
"Huh? Oh maybe later."  
Elsword and Ara come out afterward, Ara first. They come without complaint, unlike Chung. Elsword runs into Eve when he comes out. They hastily get up and sit on opposite sides, embarrassed.  
"So, what's the quests Eve?" Raven bites a bit of pancake.  
"Strangely, we have none. She said they were already done." Eve frowns. "Weird."  
"Hey, if we don't have any, then you guys wanna go to the hill? You know the one with a grove of trees? For a walk?" Elsword sounds rather hopeful. The gang nods.  
"Rena?"  
"Sure Elsword. We need something to wake us up anyways."  
"Okay." He smiles. "I'm going to my room."  
I frown at his still pretty full plate. "Not hungry."  
He wrinkles his nose. "Naw." As he walks off, a small something falls out of his pocket. I wait till he's out of sight and pick it up. It's a small torn dark purple piece of cloth, and on it in faded gold letters read: Aisha. Interesting. *evil grin*

**Elsword's POV**

**I stay in this POV more because this story is ElswordxAisha.**

_Yes_! Now this A person, Aisha, could it be? Guess we'll have to find out. My stomach rumbles loudly. I fish a protein snack bar and munch on it.

**LATER TODAY...**

Me and the gang walk slowly up the hill, well, Eve was gliding, but still. When we got to the top, the sight was beautiful. Cherry trees, oak trees and birch trees surrounded the area. The grass was healthy and flowers covered most of the ground. I skim my surroundings but I can't see Aisha anywhere. I stop and the gang does too, Rena toppling onto Raven. A purple figure falls out from one of the oak trees. A cloak hood covers her face and there's a small tear on the left bottom corner. The gang stares and goes into battle position. Eve doesn't hesitate to fight. "Taser Pilum!" An energy spear hurls itself towards Aisha. She easily dodges. (Note: NOT Avatar the Last Airbender) A chunk of the ground rises and flies toward Eve. Aisha lifts her hands up and a smooth unclimbable rock wall surrounds the area, so we're unable to leave. Raven advances toward her, sword at the ready. Rena nocks an arrow to her bow. Ara lifts the spear and follows Raven. Raven slashes at her, grazing her arm barely, giving her a small cut. She raises her hands and a chunk of smooth rock circles the sword. Raven tugs at the sword. Ara stabs her, missing. Aisha pinches the wooden part of the spear and a small flame erupts. The spear burns in a matter of seconds, leaving only the spear tip and a very shocked Ara. The volley of arrows is consumed in a large oval water bubble. In a few hand movements, she freezes the arrows and they shatter into tiny harmless ice shard that drop to the ground and melt. Moby breaks the rock into pebbles, resulting a dent in "face". Eve sends out a laser beam and Aisha leans back, as if she's playing Limbo, and the hood falls off. It's Aisha. She looks more mature and her hair is wavy and untied unlike her original Miley Cyrus buns look. Her purple eyes are cheerful, eager, and weary.  
"AI- AISHA?" The gang and I announce in unison.


	4. Chapter 4: Home Again?

**Hi guys, I apologize for updating extremely slow on every story, but combined with school, parents, and daily life, A LOT. I'll try to update quicker, but I can't guarantee that it'll speedy.**

**Raven's POV**

"Hi guys." She grins and gives a little wiggle of her fingers, We take a cautious step back. "Where'd you get the random flying pebble power?" Elsword kicks a pebble, a chuck of the remaining blasted boulder. Aisha shrugs. "Practice." "Did you have to burn my spear?" Ara kicks a spearhead. "I'm not gonna get speared." Moby flies over and nudges Aisha. "Hey Moby." She pats in and Moby flies off. "You hungry? I'll get you some food." Rena say. "And no grass fieds, don't worry." She hastily adds when Aisha turns slightly green. She sighs in relief. "Let's go then." She sinks the earthen walls into the ground with a flick of her hand.

**Rena's POV**

At home, I start preparing a Chicken Lunch Supreme. Chicken sandwich, chicken salad, chicken soup with a 7-UP. I expect Aisha to crash on the couch, but she goes over and pulls a chair at the dining table. This Aisha isn't complaining or anything. Total opposite. Strange. I pass her the food. "Thanks Rena." She immediately starts devouring the sandwich, trying to pace herself but clearly starved. "What you have for breakfast Aisha?" "Sum barries un a dwink o watter. Ot obut fow?" Her mouth is stuffed. She swallows and repeats, "Some berries and a drink- no, sip of water. At, four?" She takes a large bite and finishes off the sandwich in three minutes. "I haven't had food of this quality since forever." She pokes at the salad. "Yum, delicious." "Well, after you're done, go to the last room. Your room. Freshen up and then Eve wants to talk or something." She shrugs. "I have to run some errands." Aisha nods.

**Aisha's POV**

I place the silverware into the sink and head to my room. The door is hastily labeled Aisha, crooked and Elsword's handwriting. I swing it open. The room is basic. A closet, desk, bed, connecting bathroom, nightstand, few lamps, alarm clock. There's a pack of clothes on the bed and a staff leaning against then wall. I open the pack and enter the bathroom. There's the toilet, tub, shower, and sink and a basic personal hygiene kit on counter. A set of fresh towels and hygiene necessities in a bag on the floor. I take a shower, change, and make the place more homely. A small hologram lights up on the wall and the words '**_PLEASE REPORT TO EVE_**' in caps appear. Probably should. I knock lightly on the door. A hologram appears. "Please state your name and reason to come. Note: Messing around will result in security mode." "Aisha, and uh, the hologram in my room said 'report to Eve'?" "Scanning, DNA accepted. Please place right thumb here." A fake ink pad and a paper appear. I press against the ink pad and give my right thumb print to the hologram. "Thumb print accepted. Eve's status: Available for 1:30 meeting." The monotone robot voice crackles and Eve's voice sounds. "Hi Aisha. Sorry about the scanning thing, but yeah. Come in." The hologram disappears and the metal door swings open. Eve is at the computer, no computers. The entire left side of the room is completely electronic. There are three computers on the left half and a large bookshelf on the right half. The bookshelf reaches to ceiling and crammed with books. There is a bowl of computer chips, USBs, and memory drives. Racks of CDs is on the top two shelves, along with a bottle of oil and multi clean surface polisher. The left half with the computers has a TV above it and each of the three commuters had a different thing on it. One had documents on it, another with this random game, and the other with eBay on it, viewing the latest model of a computer, a large touchscreen. She has a few iPad Minis scattered around the room with gears and circuit boards. The right side of the world was perfectly normal, except for the gears and scattered electronics. She slides around. "Hello Aisha. I'm sorry for the mess." I nod. "Anyways, I think you would want to catch up to the present time, you know, all the time you were gone, things have changed." "Yeah..."

***SIX YEARS EARLIER***

"AISHA!" Elsword leaps up, spilling the contents of his plate. "Come back..." He whispers. He can only but watch as Aisha, in her favorite purple cloak, runs off into the windy rainy night. Rena pats his shoulder gently. "It's okay Elsword. Calm-" She begins. Elsword glares at her helplessly. "No it isn't Rena. It isn't okay. She's g-gone." He chokes out the last few words. He stares out into the dark path for a while and then runs into his room. A small click is heard in the silence he left behind. Ara rises and approaches his door, but Rema stops her. "No Ara. Don't bother. Bring him some soup and tea later." Rena begins to wipe up the contents of Elsword's meal. Everything and everyone is silent. Ara leaves off into her own room. Raven, Eve, and Chung say nothing and just silently finishes their meal.

***PRESENT TIME***

"... And Elsword shut himself inside his room for a pretty long time, a month and a half? He had gone into a depression. Ara brought him food and water and comforted him. He's dated her for a year already, but they haven't done any nighttime happiness. I think his heart is still set for you." She grins maliciously. "I dunno why he would date Ara if he still over you. Maybe he wanted to try and move on. Get past his depression. During the six years you weren't here and after he got over his depression, he had fun, laughed, enjoyed himself. But there was always a trace of a sadness in him. Never annoyed people much anymore. No pranks, more civilized. But somedays, he would just stare past, and a distance sad look. Never responded to any of our 'Earth to Elsword' comments. Completely ignored Ara. Oh yeah, Rena's dating Raven, two and a half years already. Chung and me, nothing. So yeah, that's all you need to know. Here's a schedule, you know, Surprise Sunday, etc." She hands me a small typed sheet. "Let me know if you need anything."


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

**Aisha's POV**

I sit at the small wooden desk, doodling absentmindedly on a piece of parchment I found in the desk. On the back was some complicated formulas, but the other side was perfectly fine. A few minutes later, I was about to go to Eve and ask for an iPad mini when a knock sounded. It continued for a long time. "IT'S OPEN!" The door swings open. And Elsword pops his head in, then the rest of him. He smiles sheepishly and closes the door. A few moments pass as an awkward silence follows. Eve was right. This is so not the Elsword I knew six years before. He would've ended ANY awkward silence, if he was there. And he would grin sheepishly. He would do his old trademark grin that always pissed me off for some reason. The only thing that's even close to being like old Elsword is the continuos knocking. But even that's not close to the old Elsword I once knew. "Why so quiet these days, Cherry Boy?" That name brings out his old cheery self a bit and gets us out of the awkward silence.  
"Um, time changes people?"  
"True, but I thought your annoying era would never vanish."  
"Yours did."  
"Shut up Baka." That brings a laugh. I think he missed me a lot, like Eve said. "How's Ara, your girlfriend?"  
"Huh?" He looks surprised at the question. "Uh, she's good. She sticks with me most of the time, unless those decisions are obnoxious or stupid. But she roots for me a lot. A good um, girlfriend." I knew it. Well, Eve knew it. He _likes_ me! But he's dating Ara. I can't believe I'm part of a love triangle that will probably result in Ara hating me and Elsword getting slapped in the face.  
"The finished quests we had... You did them, right Aisha?"  
I nod. "I still have my legal Elgang member document. So I was able to do them. Ariel nearly found me out though. I was supposed to be long gone." I pause, remembering why I left.  
"Oh. Why'd you do them?"  
"Um, Elsword, maybe you should go."  
"Why?"  
"Elsword, just go. I need some time." He nods.  
"Ok. See you at dinner." I nod quickly, just to get him out. When he closes the door behind him, I lock it. I slide my hand up to my neck and touch the chaos purple collar stuck on my neck. A chaos purple leather collar, with a single jeweled item on it.

It was the carving of the evil bat king, Angkor.


End file.
